narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The dark ninja
My name is the Dark ninja, and this is my talkpage. if you want to fight, leave your challenge here: If you have a question about my articles (Indo Huiyo, Secoiya clan, Slabias) feel free to ask! Help Yes, what do you need? Ten Tailed Fox 02:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Chunin Exams Yes I did, how can I help? RE: Chunin Exams Yes I've seen all of the Chunin Exams. Ten Tailed Fox 14:36, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Chunin Exams Sure I'll check it to help you out ans I'll respond to our fight right away. Ten Tailed Fox 14:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Help Who is calling you a punk? Ten Tailed Fox 00:49, 15 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Everyone Ok I will tell everyone to stop picking on you. If they do it again let me know. Ten Tailed Fox 00:54, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Great Slabias Yes I suppose I could, whats your plan? Ten Tailed Fox 03:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Sure Ya I can do it but It'll be a moment becuz I'm am busy at the moment but I will in a moment. Ten Tailed Fox 04:14, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ready? Come if you do not fear hell: Birds and Brimstone:Indo Huiyo vs Echo Uchiha Echo Uchiha 04:17, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Viper and Indo Sure, what do you want them to talk about? Ten Tailed Fox 04:23, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Yes Viper has a Blood Contract Yes he does. Ten Tailed Fox 04:40, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for saying welcome that cool and im a rapppe, but not a rapper that rap but a rapper that only have the style. 2Pac 4 Life Playa. Young Piece 00:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sharingan Ya it depends on what kind, but I usually can. Ten Tailed Fox 21:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Sharingan I'll give it a try. Ten Tailed Fox 22:51, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Indo's Sharingan Here you go. I hope you don't mind it in GIMP (I do my best work in GIMP). Ten Tailed Fox 23:03, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Your Welcome I'm just glad I could help. Ten Tailed Fox 23:15, 22 November 2008 (UTC) sorry and sure sorry it took me so long, sure, ill help on your article, what is it? --Seireitou 03:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Tornament It starts December 14th so that we have time to prepare our characters. I'm entering my newest character. You should have Indo compete. Ten Tailed Fox 19:17, 24 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Tornament That would be a question for Seireitou since he organized the tournament. But I wish Indo the best of luck in his matches. I hope I get the chance to fight you. Tournament Im the one who organized it, just letting you know ^_^ --Seireitou 20:19, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Not really no thanks, but people like the kages from the lost lands and 5 great nations will serve as spectators as well as the world's population ^_^ --Seireitou 20:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou I made an Rp Im planning my own RP, check it out and join if you wanna!: Delta Akatsuki Roleplay Idea Discussion‎ --Seireitou 20:18, 7 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou luck i wanna wish u luck in the tournament, me gainst u Yo, Good Luck Your match is first, good luck, I'm rooting for you! Ten Tailed Fox 02:11, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Its your match First Round: Indo Huiyo vs Kokuangyo Tengu Ur Trn Ur Trn ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 17:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Ur Trn Ur Trn 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Eh...? You're rooting for Seireitou? And when did your match end?! I'll make Scarr shoot Indo if he doesn't keep his little nose in his own fight! (sorry for the meaness, it's the morning) Cold hard steel 14:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ur Trn Ur Trn 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 14:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Um In our fight where did Indo fly to and how did he fly '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 17:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Indeed I have calculated a weakness for every one of the entrees in the tournament. I am going to win, said and done. Echo Uchiha 18:50, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ''Ur Trn'' ''Ur Trn'' 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:09, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hello, are ya on the internet, because it's still your turn. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yes Indeed, time will tell. Echo Uchiha 04:40, 25 December 2008 (UTC) GYOOOOOOOO! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT JUTSU DOES! I DOESN'T CLOSE PORTALS IT JUST CONTROLS MATTER WITH CONTACT. AND ANYWAY, YOU CAN'T COPY TENJUTSU IT TAKE YEARS OF TRAINING WITH THE TENGUS OF THE TENGU REALM! READ THE CHARACTER AND ITS JUTSU THAT YOUR FIGHTING SO THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN PLEASE, THANK YOU! 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. HER NAME IS KOKUANGYO TENGU, KOKUANGYO OR MS. TENGU PLEASE,un! Ur Trn Ur Trn Um When you hit Ms. Tengu with a dynamic entery you already lost so stop fighting already 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 17:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. When you stop fighting, I'll stop fighting re: when everyone finishes their matches --Seireitou 23:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC) gr... You're starting to tick me off kid, so stop interrupting our match. Please. Cold hard steel 23:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Nah, its alright, he's not hurting anyone and i welcome his comments *whispers* he's just ticked because your rooting for seireitou, not scarr ^_^ Seireitou 23:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Adminship I was thinking of making you an Admin cause you contribute alot and have many creative articles and do good work around here. Just complete the following to become an Admin if you wish too: *Learn to use the Signituraes, like others do with the 4 ~'s *List an Article of your own fanon charcater and fix it up and ill check it *Pledge to never abuse your power or i reserve the right to take back those powers, agreed? --Seireitou 23:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) You did it You just did it, just make a double space and before using the ~'s, make two dashes (--) And please tell me which article im checking for the admin test --Seireitou 02:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No You can take time to fix up one of your fanon characters then ill check that character for spell-checks, editing, etc.... and then ill make you an admin depending on your score which will be conveyed. Give me a shout when its toime to check your character. --Seireitou 02:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Trust me, dont drive yourslef crazy, even now, you probably will pass without even checking them but you have as much time as you need all on you now... Okay, it's your turn on the judgment of the fight between me and Seireitou. Cold hard steel 03:19, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ? Who won in my fight with Seireitou? Disregard all posts after your own. Cold hard steel 18:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Also, if its not too much troble, could you give us your reasonign behind who won and stuff like that so we know it was a fair judgment. Also, Indo's cool, you are now an admin. Seireitou 19:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Question Very dramatic ending with the Hidden Lotus and all, but is Indo out for the count? Echo Uchiha 13:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Well both actually, he's a pretty well thought out character, and yes I'd like to at least have the opportunity in the future. But if he is indeed finished, are you planning on making another protogonist? Echo Uchiha 13:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) CNR2 That's a great game, I got it for Christmas and I can thrash with anybody but Kisame Hoshigaki. Echo Uchiha 14:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) No Must be a scam, SSS and UNN are the last characters you get. But yeah, my favorites are Itachi, Neji, and Bando. I just love to stun people with Bando and smack them around. But have you mastered hand seals? They're pretty hard, but I've got to where I can fill up my chakra meter in like five seconds. Echo Uchiha 20:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the tutorial isn't very effective, trying doing this: For the Chakra Handseal: Move the remote sharply to the right, then down, then left. (Like a backwards C) For the Strength Handseal: Move the remote in reverse order, from left, to down, to right (In the exact shape of a C with corners) I had to discover these on my own while practicing them with a friend. They should work, if not, then it might be because each remote is tuned differently than others. Echo Uchiha 20:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Alright Well, Indo was supposed to have the pleasure of defeating me, but he went and lost. Although it was by disquualification. When you fight under such pretences you should try to keep a few steps ahead, even though that win was kind of cheap. Echo Uchiha 20:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Thanks! And yeah, your Uchiha and mine can meet in an RP. Yours is good too, by the way. Achrones150 23:17, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Might need help! Hahahahahahaha! Oh boy, you should've seen of what's happening to you! Look at Fukumaden Uchiha Trains Kokuangyo Tengu they're using you as a training dummy! Ohohohohohohohohoho! But, I might as well save you because I'm doing that right now. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 23:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Alright You too. Maybe you could also help me with my character development? Thanks, and look at what I put... Thanks a lot, I'll join at some time later, also, look what I put on The True Fight: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki: Part 2, I think I might tick you off a bit. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 23:50, 8 January 2009 (UTC) An Idea (fight) I know an idea, from the meeting when Fukumaden Uchiha Trains Kokuangyo Tengu, I should irritate you and I just escape with great speed, and then you see me again, during the fight against Hikaru vs. Seireitou. But this time, I irritate you more and we go out somewhere and fight. How's that? --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 23:53, 8 January 2009 (UTC) #From Annoyance: Indo Huiyo vs. Otonami Sokudo, how about that? GET ON WITH IT!!! (sorry, I'm getting impatient) Later Now's not the time, tomorrow at 3:00 P.M., all right? By the way, Otonami Sokudo has an important meeting with the Hokage and it seems that you can't interrupt (I'm going to make a story later). --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 01:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) sure sure, but ill have to tell you when im gonna continue, im busy with a few things and will finish the story later... but yeah, he's invited Come on Hurry up, The dark ninja. I'm all free in the weekends, but not on Saturday Morning. Hurry up, I want to fight you already. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 01:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) --Seireitou 02:53, 9 January 2009 (UTC) left left, i was leadin him on till he gave me that chance, the kick he did, and i spun around and nailed a painful wheel kick to the back of his head, which knocked him out for about 5 minutes. I did win though. Seireitou 02:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC) State yeah yeah yeah, I live in Michigan, which is in the eastern time zone, 6:00. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 19:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry that I wasn't available, my brother was kind of annoying me to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl with him, so I was forced to play with him (and I had 74 kills in 5 battles). --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 00:18, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Hey So, when should the RP start? Re: Anytime Conversation RP. Me character is about to fight someone already. :-) RP That would be good. Haven't you notice? Um, haven't you noticed? Your attacks are wasting chakra while I'm barely using any! You got to think up of a plan! --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 14:07, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Of course Lol, of course. Achrones150 14:08, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Alright I like it. :-) Achrones150 14:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Ok You start first, though. Achrones150 14:20, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Question How will I know when you know when I've posted? By the way... I'm jumping into one of your stories, Ryuka meets Indo. Also, can you start battling already? --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 20:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) The thing is... This happens after our battle...you can't expect me to be a Genin all of a sudden when I was just a Jonin. Your turn by the way. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 20:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Move Hey, one more move, and we'll take a break. Okay? --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Continue Hey, do you want to continue tomorrow at 9:00 A.M.? Good time for ya? We can still do it today. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 21:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Lol He's a friend of mine. :P Join in... Hey, you want to join in one of my stories after our battle? It's called Otonami's Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals, and Ryuka will probably join as well. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 22:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Come on! Hey, The Dark Ninja! Come on! I want to finish our battle already! From Annoyance: Indo Huiyo vs. Otonami Sokudo. --Shinobi World Tournament Proctor 16:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn! It's your turn, also, your going to join in at The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals. --Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 00:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Tournament (Invite) Welcome! You've been invited to participate your character to a tournament! The new upcoming tournament will be Rank of Sannin Tournament, make sure that you read every instruction carefully there and you may enter! Good luck! --('''Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 22:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Participate in the The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals and also read this before we start going on our journey at Analysis Revealed: The 5 Ultimate Star Crystals! Ok I just posted on it. And yeah, I know. Indo got killed in Part 1. Achrones150 00:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Lee. Achrones150 10:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Eligible Your character is eligible to pass! Your character is Semoiya Secoiya and will be participating at Rank of Sannin Tournament. The schedule will be made later at the deadline, good luck! --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 19:38, 13 January 2009 (UTC) nice to meet u I am dion, preferably known as Ahatake. plz check out my character Ahatake Kurosaki Darknesslover5000 00:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC)-- Spandex Wearing Guy His name's Lee, at least I think he's wearing a green spandex suit. Or maybe it's just green clothing. Achrones150 00:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Now? Play now on From Annoyance: Indo Huiyo vs. Otonami Sokudo? --(Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 00:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Come on, let's continue. -- (Rasengan888) Naruto Fanon Proctor (talk) 20:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Lol About time you figured it out. (Lol) Achrones150 23:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, your turn again. (Yes, I know, I'm awfully quick to reply >_>) Achrones150 23:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) yeah he is he's a missing-nin from the leaf village.Darknesslover5000 02:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- I don't mind sonce its not the Chakra Ahatake uses I don't mind go ahead.Darknesslover5000 18:20, 17 January 2009 (UTC)-- *typo sinceDarknesslover5000 18:20, 17 January 2009 (UTC)-- u can edit it dude its okay u can edit it. BTW what does a user have to do to become an admin?Darknesslover5000 18:25, 17 January 2009 (UTC)-- ok I like Seireitou. He's cool. BTW is he the one who made the wiki?Darknesslover5000 18:39, 17 January 2009 (UTC)-- LOL What kinda name is blackemo?Darknesslover5000 18:47, 17 January 2009 (UTC)-- oh ok Dude must be full of secrets You sure? Are you sure? I saw the 32k thing, I might as well make a Part 2. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 20:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Hey, I'm sorry that we're playing as you for most of our storyline. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor(for Narutopedia) and Proctor (for Naruto Fanon)) 21:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Your part... I decide to leave you on a part that can make you a real hero...or something. Anyways, me and Achrones decide not to disturb and just let you take the part. So then, do your part on our journey! -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Editor for Narutopedia and Proctor for Naruto Fanon ) 20:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa We don't start yet, so chill. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah. It's kinda boring when they're not posting. ^_^ Achrones150 23:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC)